


Futanari Nikubenkika Gakuen (Futanari Brutlization Academy)

by Tas_tan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, F/F, FaceFucking, Fat Ass, Filth, Fingers in Mouth, Futanari, Large Cock, Massive Breasts, Oppai Loli, Ryona, Stomach Deformation, Vomit, abnormal semen consistency, excessive cum, gape, hatefuck, whatever you'd call that social media shit where girls send nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tas_tan/pseuds/Tas_tan
Summary: Kessler's International Girl's Academy is a private international school based in Japan. Coincidentally, its student body is composed of preteen girls whose skirts suffer under the mass and scale of their asses and whose average cup size is E. Present less commonly are well-endowed and abnormally virile futanari with crippling libido management problems and biologically ingrained degeneracy.Sakazaki Nolia is one of the latter. Born into wealth and consumed by her own degeneracy, she spends most of her days at school engaged in disgusting sex acts with starry-eyed girls who can't seem to get enough of her.Follow her as her life of abusive hedonism progressively warps the lives of every female she interacts with.  Is she a complete piece of shit, or is there something else going on that I'll never end up actually explaining???????
Relationships: Some Preteen Futa/Some Preteen Oppai Lolis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**A CLASSROOM—KESSLER’S INTERNATIONAL ACADEMY FOR GIRLS**

Sakazaki Nolia’s return from the restroom mere minutes behind Hoori Diane did not arouse undue suspicion amongst the inhabitants of their homeroom classroom. Whether teacher or student, it was not uncommon to see Nolia abscond from a lesson for what she described as the ‘occasional breather’ only to return minutes before said lesson’s end. Seeing her do so directly behind one of her peers—specifically one seen in her presence prior to the beginning of the lesson—was not ‘uncommon’ either. 

Questionable as they appeared, such exits and departures were regularities within the academy. Whereas some amongst those witness to these events disregarded them as any other common occurrence, others continually scrutinized them in search of something that scrutinization was unlikely to yield. Nolia could not be stopped from taking time away for herself, nor could suspicion be directed at the students’ whose departures preceded her own; on their own, the acts themselves were harmless. All the same, a handful of students and faculty members devoted themselves to observing the comings and goings of Nolia and her partners in hopes of one day ending them for good.

The latest of Nolia’s departures had seen these individuals take in the sight of her as it was regularly. All 5 feet and 6 inches of her frame stood at the front of the room without a hint of regard for what could be considered ‘decent’ relative to the academy’s dress code. Adorned by a jet-black, pale-gold-trimmed skirt shortened to a dangerous length only an inch or so below the swell of her rear, an oversized, soft-cream cardigan whose arm-length extended an inch or two past what was reasonable for her wingspan, and a regulation blouse unbuttoned so as to expose her puffy cleavage to the naked eye, one could not say that she had left the room appearing somehow ‘different’ from the norm.

Equally, one could argue that she had never quite fit into it. Owning a milk-chocolate complexion akin to coffee with a very slight addition of cream and an olive-black head of back length hair whose bang arrangement curtained the left-side of her face with a full crescent of glossy locks, her most apparent features were far from common amongst her peers. Complimented by a fang whose length set its tip to peek out from underneath the left side of her upper lip and the piercing silver coloration of her irises, looking at the girl was in many ways an exercise in surveying physical ubiquity.

Conversely, if one were to include the size and shape of her feminine assets as parts of her appearance, a number of parallels between her and her peers were liable to become apparent. Like the majority of the young women attending the academy, Nolia’s breasts owned a massive squishiness whose scale stretched the fabric of her dress shirt to the point at which the peach-pink fringes of her areola were teased at the edges of the garment’s halves. A bloated, cantaloupe-shaped H-Cup amongst a classroom of Es through to Gs, defining her as ‘wildly different’ in this sense was not possible. 

Her midsection, hips, and thighs each presented their own definition of ‘groundable excess’ as well. Surrounding a modest layer of untrained chub at her midsection were hips flared far enough outwards to tease a rivalry with the span of her breasts. Though these things were largely hidden by her clothing, the meaty gloss owned by the flesh of her thighs and the pillow-like thickness maintained by the stalks suggested that the torso they had extended from owned a similarly mouth-watering brand of fertility. 

Upon returning from her breather outside of the classroom, those want to scrutinize Nolia found a sweaty, dishevelled, and somehow ‘glowing’ iteration of the young woman who had departed nearly an hour prior. This in itself was typical as well, but relative to the appearance of the young woman who had returned ahead of her, the ‘glow’ that Nolia maintained was telling.

Diane owned no such glow. Simple and smiley by nature, its absence during her departure did not qualify as cause for concern. On her return, however, the addled happiness within the blonde’s platinum pink eyes as combined with the several other aspects of her appearance made its absence far more prevalent. 

At 5 feet and 3 inches, the relative tininess of her limbs and torso were sorely juxtaposed against fat and width installed within her figure. ‘Only’ in ownership of plump, E-cup breasts modestly bound underneath a typical arrangement of the acadamy’s uniform, bow-width hips whose fertile scale complimented the believable excess of her bust, and a wobbling peach of ridiculously-fat buttocks flesh swelled to a size that made her regulation length skirt as risqué as Nolia’s, her assets fell just short of what those familiar with the academy’s students would define as common place.

None of these things were without their own appeal, however. Unlike Nolia’s fatty cantaloupes, her breasts owned a shape and size more similar to a pair of exceedingly bloated and pliant cushions. Even whilst covered, their domination of her torso exceeded the boundary of ‘becoming’ and flirted with a more thought provoking variety of excess. As well, the buttocks clothed by her skirt were not so much ‘clothed’ as they were covered. Such were their size that the heart-shaped protrusion that they created at her rear was so full and round that no amount of fabric could make it appear decent. Worse still, every step that she took set the wobbling peach into a fit of bouncing that regularly teased her white-aquamarine striped panties’ best attempt at encapsulating her ass’ flesh to the naked eye (provided one was behind her). 

If not for the perverse dishevelment of her usual smooth blonde hair and the smudges of partly-dried blood spread out across her upper lip, the appeal of her features could have blinded the average observer to the ‘wrongness’ visible in her frame. However, as a result of their prevalence, these things instead pushed those who laid eyes on her to scrutinize her frame even further. Uniform riddled with a myriad of discolored stains and legs moments away from buckling, these things told her onlookers that whatever she had endured in her time outside of the classroom was likely something far more damning than a simple trip to the restroom. 

  
  


No further information than this could be garnered from the pair. Once the two of them were back inside the classroom, the remainder of the lesson unfolded without either of them providing further insight into where they had been and what they had done.

By the lesson’s end, their behavior amounted to the ‘expected’ for a pair of ambiguously-teenaged girls: a feigning of attention toward the lesson at hand, and an all-consuming investment in instant messaging about the outing that they had shared.

-

**APPROXIMATELY 1 HOUR PRIOR**

That any of her actions might one day reap an undesirable consequence was a thought rarely entertained within the mind of Sakazaki Nolia. For better or for worse, her rearing as the only child to a mother as affluent as she was inattentive had presented the concept of ‘consequence’ as something easily avoidable and forgettable. Given minimal forethought and the occasional utilization of her family’s name, any problem thrust at her as a result of her actions could be swept aside as a passing glance at a roadside advertisement.

Freed from the fear of consequence that restricted the actions of her peers, the years that followed Nolia’s arrival at this conclusion were years focused on the pleasures inherent to indiscriminate action. When presented with something that she wanted, she stopped at nothing to find a means of obtaining it. Similarly, when presented with something that she wished to avoid, she acted in such a way that this undesirable ‘thing’ rarely ended up bothering her. Ruthless yet balanced; childish yet mature; the control that she exerted over her surroundings owned the heavy-handed blatancies to be expected of a spoiled child alongside a number of nuances endemic to careful planning. 

The end result of her control’s dilution was a tool that rarely failed to yield the results desired by its user. Whereas the shape of her desires were drastically altered as she transitioned from childhood into early adolescence, the consistency with which she fulfilled them—regardless of shape, or even severity—remained the same.

For those around her—the smiling and endearingly-diverse young women of Kessler’s international academy in particular—the persistence of her control made for a daily life riddled with uncertainty, curiosity, and brutality. 

Once dominated by the curiosity she felt towards her affluent peer, Hoori Diane’s day at school had become one wholly consumed by her brutality. Front (from her neck down to her breasts) pinned against the flooring of a humid, sex-scented classroom and back smothered by the weight of Nolia’s breasts, midsection, and crotch, her position was one that facilitated this brutality as well. 

Minutes prior, her arrival at the vacant classroom’s mouth alongside Nolia was commemorated with a request that she drop down to her knees and bend forward until the fatty bloat of her oversized breasts were pressed against the ground. Her reward for doing so was an abrasive peeling of her panties out from their fat-accentuating ‘coverage’ of her buttocks’ wobbling swell, the depression of a greasy, bicep-thick phallus through the nubile stickiness of her cunt, and the smothering of her neck and skull within a possessive chokehold. 

Against her better judgement, Diane glanced behind herself as this happened. If only an instant, a dark brown pipe of gleaming cockflesh longer than her arm flashed across her line of sight. Several days unwashed (if the crown of smegma smears enveloping its glans were any indication), the modest branching of its blood vessels away from the urethra bisecting its face was presented as far more gut-wrenching by way of the muddy gloss the cockflesh atop them had obtained.

Further time to take in its features was denied to her.

Whilst one of Nolia’s arms compressed the unprotected litheness of her neck between its bicep and forearm, the other curled in around her face until the tips of its fingers made contact with her lips. Then in the midst of reeling from the gutting of her womanhood with a bestial slab of cockmeat armored by a number of squirming, sweat-greased blood vessels, her lips presented an opportunity that Nolia’s fingertips seemed to recognize by instinct. Before she (Diane) knew it, her classmate’s index and middle fingers were plunged into the left side of her mouth, and subsequently hooked underneath her upper lip and cheek such that her the appearance of her mouth was warped by perversion.

What ensued throughout the minutes following these events had reduced her consciousness to a state of spacy indifference accented by mild shock. No sooner were her puffy walls forced apart from one another by Nolia’s phallus did her hips begin skewering the pulsing monstrosity in and out of her depths with regularity. First reeled half way back through the orifice against the juvenile suction applied by its meat, then plunged right back down to a midsection-bruising hilt up against her cervix just as quickly, the first full thrust that Nolia produced with the milk chocolate organ sent ripples of nausea and burning stimulation from the mouth of her cunt right up to her uterus. 

In any other case, the pleasure that Diane derived from the cunt-drenching plunge and her perception of its impact on her innards may well have resulted in her vomiting all over the floor. But, as Nolia followed up her first thrust with a vigorous salvo of similarly-destructive blows, her psyche’s attention was shifted away from her body’s discomfort and onto the destructive that was repeatedly conducted through her folds.

On retraction, the honey-slick meat of her folds suckled to the cragged exterior of Nolia’s cock so aggressively that the slightest fringe of pink cunt-lining was drawn out of her lower lips alongside it. Try as they might to pulverise the fleshy invader and mitigate its stirring pleasure into their congealed depths, her folds’ efforts only served to subject their owner to more consistent stimulation. Every studded, orifice-smothering inch of cockmeat that was drawn back through her squirting canal was to Diane a super-heated steam-rolling of her womanhood with a squirming log of cockflesh—this coming as a direct result of her fold’s gooey suckling to the exterior of Nolia’s phallus.

On depression, experiential fireworks erupted within Diane’s brain. When filled with Nolia’s obese erection from the mouth of her cunt up to the pudgy donut of flesh that comprised her cervix, a flare of degenerative bliss was conducted up the length of her spine prior to an outright explosion within the core of her skull. Born from the distension of her bruised abdominals with cockmeat and the thinning of her supply of oxygen, this bliss acquired a quality capable of utterly destroying her mind given significant exposure to it. For every syrup-drenched hilt that Nolia produced; every mushing of pre-teen assfat against her crotch and smothering of her testicles up against the spread pudginess of her cuntlips; a corrosive explosion precisely like this was allowed to violate her psyche with stimulation. Seemingly ceaseless and vibrantly effective, the compilation of these bursts coaxed an outflow of blood from her left nostril not three minutes into Nolia’s efforts.

Succinctly, the nature of Diane’s fucking obliterated her capacity for ‘normal’ behavior too quickly for her to produce it. What sexual experience she had accrued on her own kept her privy to the fact that she ought to have succumbed to the orgasmic nausea squirming through her midsection; detachment from one’s sexual needs was, after all, well beyond the capacity of the average preteen. As it happened, using her mouth for the occasional stupefied coo or groan (as opposed to vomiting) was framed as being a far more ‘appealing’ activity in comparison.

As such, this was what she did. Consciousness increasingly blurred by oxygen deprivation and frame utterly overwhelmed by the slovenly gutting of her cunt, Diane accepted Nolia’s thrusting pattern with borderline-retarded indifference. Content to ‘contribute’ to the event by releasing coos and groans out into an airspace dominated by the humid clopping of sweat-glossed assfat against an equally-musk-lathered crotch, she allowed herself to be used as her peer’s masturbation toy without a single thought as to what her senseless aggression was doing to her frame.

Though ignorant to her partner’s self-destructive dedication, Nolia somehow found it within herself to reward her for it. Several minutes of driving weighted thrusts into the squirting pudginess of Diane’s cunt had successfully bloated her innards with a volume of semen hot enough and heavy to fit her mind’s definition of ‘intolerable’. Having drawn the oversized cocksleeve out of class for the express purpose of draining her balls into her, the formation of this squirming weight resulted in a crippling upturn in her desire to rid herself of it.

Nearly cross-eyed herself, this increase also resulted in her contaminating the sloppy clattering of their sex with outbursts of her own.

“Iyaaa♥♥ Masturbating with stupid oppai-fucktoy’s like you really is th’ best ♥. Your insides squeeze down on my cock so perfectly, and the noises you all make when your brains get fucked out is super cute ♥!” she mewled.

“I-I’m almost done, okay? I’m gonna blast so much **chunky dickjuice** inside you it's probably gonna mess up your ovaries ♥. D-Don’t tell anyone I knocked you up though, ‘kay? I-I don’t care about stuff like this—I just wanna jerk off with your slimy cuntmeat and stuff babies into your womb ♥.”

Behind these utterances, the thrusts that Nolia delivered grew sharper. Tightening her compression of Diane’s neck and further perverting her mouth to compensate, the square, breakneck depression of throbbing phallus-flesh through her folds soon began to produce fleshy *GLRSH♥* noises after each hilt that she imposed. Followed by a quiet, hissing splatter of Diane’s cuntsyrup against the ground, the difference between these phallus injections and those that had preceded them was evident both in Nolia’s ministrations and what they induced.

Save a reflexive deepening of her fanged left incisor’s depression into the edge of her lower lip, Nolia suffered no setbacks from her increased aggression. Granted just enough additional stimulation per thrust for a ‘finish line’ to appear ahead of her eyes, the changes she applied redoubled her commitment to drilling Diane as the fat-breasted, fat-assed masturbation toy she had always appeared to be. 

Not surprisingly, her recommitment heralded a second tumbling of obscenity from out of her lips.

“G-Gonna cum ♥. Everyone’s gonna see your stupid lil b-body stuffed with my cockjuice. Everyone’sh gonna know that I used you as a s-squishy little meat-pocket ♥.” she huffed. “B-But you don’t mind, do ya? You were born to be my drooling oppai-loli-cocksleeve, weren’t you?”

“That’s why you’re sh’o good. Every bit of you was m-made to be a sputterin toilet for babyjuice ♥♥!”

So firmly did Nolia believe in the words that she was producing that her body rushed their validation several minutes ahead of schedule. Assaulted by a sensation of pressurized heat surging up from the root of her crotch, her frame demanded that her latest thrust become her last. Upon driving herself to a gut-tenting hilt inside Diane’s folds, Nolia abandoned her knee-bent squat behind her frame in favor of dumping all of her weight onto Diane’s back. Aligning her midsection with her spine and further smothering her crotch against her rear, she firmly pinned the smaller girl against the ground, and in doing so depressed her cock deeper against her cervix than she had managed throughout the entirety of her thrusting salvo.

The same second that she fell was the one wherein she burst. Right as her glans finished tenting Diane’s cervix to new depths (gains largely invalidated by the compression of her stomach against the floor), the surge of heat and pressure fed through Nolia’s length bottomed out into the discharge of a fetid strand of cockjuice through the bruised babybutton’s midsection. Only slightly thinned by width of the button’s dilation, the jasmine yellow sludge-strand’s contents were nastily plastered the roof of Diane’s uterus as a greasy, curd-infested mire that maintained a consistency comparable to wad-infused toothpaste. 

After the first, others followed. Fed through Diane’s cervix with the same pressure-backed force of their progenitor, lengthy discharges of spoilt babyjuice packed into Nolia’s balls over the course of several days of abstinence* (i.e furious masturbation) were vomited into Diane’s womb in sequence. Building off of the foundation plastered to her uterus’ ceiling by the first, their delivery saw semi-solid layers of the substance blasted atop one another as lengths of melted cheese dumped atop one another at the floor of a pliant basin. After its ‘floor’ (the ceiling of her womb) was utterly caked with the substance, the continued dumping of reproductive mud atop itself raised the inundation of her womb backwards towards her cervix. Then, when filled from the ceiling of her uterus right back down to the ‘seal’ at its base, the continued eruption of quivering nut into her depths forced the walls of her basin to expand outwards so as to accommodate the vile ‘fluid’ forced into its pudgy depths.

Needless to say, the bloating of Diane’s womb was every bit the experience that Nolia had hoped it would be. Utterly ignorant to what her load was doing to Diane’s womb, the sensation of vacation that snaked through her crotch in time with every discharge of semen that left her cock hit the ‘spot’ she had attended to assault by fucking Diane in the first place. 

In her euphoria, her domination of the smaller girl’s frame only grew more reprehensible. Unaware of the bruising her chokehold had spread across her neck, she tightened her right arm’s envelopment of it in another attempt at catharsis. As her left could mar her mouth no further, she mushed the exterior of her cheek down against the top of the girl’s blonde skull in a gesture as possessive as it was degenerate.

Throughout, the expression that she wore was that of a lust-drunk young woman far more pleased with herself than she ought to have been.

Conversely, Nolia’s orgasm rendered Diane’s perception of their sex as something far too vivid for her to process. Suddenly pressed against the floor by the supple frame of her classmate, the exacerbation of her penetration was by itself sufficient to send a heavy blurt of blood rushing out of her left nostril. Before she could acclimate to the stinging fullness that bloomed within her floor-pressed gut, the outflow of semen that followed it snuffed out her ability to think altogether. Squirming mats of sperm cells writhing against the inner lining of her uterus whilst the nutrients packaged around them inundated, and eventually fattened the organ out of its natural shape were not sensations that her developing mind was prepared to endure. Nothing she had experienced sexually could be compared to them, and in the first place, her reception of them had come at a point wherein the damage done to her brain denied her a means of managing them.

Without any sort of cognitive filter through which the sensations might be fed, what Diane perceived was pure, grey-matter destroying stimulation. For every second that Nolia remained on top of her, the damage done to both her brain and innards was intensified until the former organ was forced to abandon its control of the latter.

Abruptly, she lost consciousness. Her mouth was held open by Nolia’s fingers and her folds continued to contract against her cock in orgasm, but Diane herself did not feel anything beyond this point.

As if in deference to the definition Nolia had spat at her, her body adopted a state best-suited for the fulfillment of its purpose(s): the encapsulation of cockjuice, and with time, housing the offspring made from her eggs’ insemination. 

Despite having reduced her to this, Nolia did not entertain a conscious thought about Diane until a second or so after her balls’ final wad of semen wriggled out of the tip of her cock. This coming after a full minute spent enjoying the sensation of feeding clotted semen into her uterus, the quality of this thought was not particularly impressive.

This did not stop her from verbalizing it, however.

“Hyuuu…I wonder if she’s gonna end up knocked up just from that…” she thought aloud, words slurred by stimulation. “Guess it doesn’t matter either way. I’m still gonna try to use her again, so she’ll probably end up pregnant one way or another…”

Despite the haziness audible in her voice, Nolia had not forgotten the shape of her current circumstance. Whilst mucus drooled from her right nostril and orbs of sweat peppered about her features dribbled down across them, she recalled that she was speaking to herself when she could have been speaking to Diane directly. 

At this, she peeled her uniformed front off of her back, then dragged her arms out of contact with her skull. After a short stint of fumbling with the meat of her asscheeks, she pressed her palms against the squishy fringes of her hips, and subsequently took to wrenching her hips upwards and outwards in a haggard attempt at unplugging her still-erect length from the semen-glutted depths of her cunt.

In the midst of doing so, she occupied herself with further speech.

“Ne, what do you think, Di-chan? Did you take one of those pill things beforehand, or no?” she asked, tone now infected by an ignorant brand of forwardness. “You’re on your own either way. I just wanna know if you’re gonna be all—FUCK♥—p-pregnant next time…”

Despite her best (i.e very poor) effort at making a clean break from the grasp of Diane’s folds, Nolia’s tugging culminated in an extraction far messier (and as a result, pleasurable) than she had intended. When finally her glans completed a spluttering pop from her cunt, the fleshy smothering Diane’s inner walls had applied to both it, and the trunk of monstrously-vascular cockflesh beneath it resulted in the latter portion of her utterance being addled by a shrill coo.

Beyond this point, she did not continue speaking. Diane’s silence may well have galvanized her into continuing to prod the blonde until she answered (given time), but instead, a coincidental descent of her gaze down towards the hole she had dragged her cock out of firmly buttoned her lips into silence.

Cratered and clogged, Diane’s cunt no longer resembled the puffy, nubile cunt she had glanced at prior to skewering her. Whereas the fringes of her lower lips were fattened and mildly wrinkled by the sex she had endured, the fatty flesh at their front had acquired the odd flecking with pubic hair from her (Nolia’s) crotch. Between these lips, a flesh canal gaped to match the length and girth of her cock sat exposed, and partway through its depth, utterly clogged with an underground reservoir of semen. No less plaster-like or discolored than the swill that had ballooned Diane’s womb, its appearance obscuring the lower reaches of Diane’s cunt was to Nolia a sign that she had done a satisfactory job.

Incidentally, this was not the only form of signage that she received. Whilst feeding her ego with the sight of Diane’s cunt, the position of the over-fucked canal began to shift. Dragged from left to right by an uncanny quaking of Diane’s hips, the shape of these motions tempted Nolia into a peek up at the smaller girl’s face in search of answers. 

Initially, she believed that Diane was teasing her. That she would be so bold as to do so after what had been done to her insides did not fit Nolia’s understanding of her personality—hence her hurry to peer upwards and determine whether or not she was producing them intentionally. 

Upon laying eyes on the emptiness within her eyes and the flatness of her features, the cause for her hip motions became clear. But, before she could so much as grin at her findings, Diane’s hip motions ceased in a manner that left her with no other choice but to giggle.

Without warning or provocation, a heavy burst of steaming, syrup-thick female lubricant erupted from the mouth of her cunt onto the floor. First soundly, then in the form of several haggard splutters, the strength of these discharges kept Diane’s hips squirming until her innards ran out of cum to release.

By the event’s end, Nolia regained just enough control over her lungs to speak through her giggling fit.

“Hahahaha, kimooooooi! That’s so gross! How do you cum from getting fucked so hard you pass out?” she jeered. “Autistic pocket-pussies like you are just the worst~!”

To these claims, the world around Nolia responded with silence. Un-invested in Diane’s dignity and indifferent to her unconsciousness, the classroom surrounding the pair seemed to hold on to their contents far longer than was natural given the volume of Nolia’s voice.

Were it that the world was not a place dominated by regularities and impossibilities, one might’ve been tempted to assume that the room’s walls wished for her to hear them…

-

  
  


**HOORI DIANE’S INSTANT MESSAGING HISTORY**

  * M: That was pretty fun. I hadn’t gotten to blow off any steam in a while, so sorry if I ended up being a little rough. I wouldn’t have had so much trouble if you weren’t such a meat toilet, so it’s kinda your fault too, lol.



  
  


  * M: By the way, your body is probably gonna be too beat up for me to use properly for the next little while. Do you have any, like, friends or anything that you think would wanna help me relax here and there? I could find some people myself, but I’m lazy :v



_Seen 1:25pm_

  * R: Um, thanks? I’m glad I was fun, but I don’t think I really did much. My tummy is still sore and my heads hurts a lot >.< ; do you think it’s ‘cause of all the blood that came out of my nose?



  * R: Anyway, it’s fine. I’ll worry about that; I’ve heard that everyone who ends up hanging out with you ends up feeling funny for a little while. I kinda don’t have any friends, so I guess I can’t really help you there, either.



  * M: lol, it’s okie. It shouldn’t be too tough for me to find some other babymaking thot while you get better. I might end up making some excuse to come over and visit you, though. Your mom is pretty cute too, after all.



_Seen 1:32pm_

  * R: I dunno what you mean? She does look kinda young for an adult, but she’s still a pain. If seeing her means that we can hang out again soon, I’ll try to make sure she’s around, though.



  * M: K, cool. Just remember that I can’t be with everyone at once. We’re pretty much friends now, but don’t get all annoying if we can’t hang out all the time. You don’t seem like the type, but I’m just repeating it in case whatever brain damage you got makes you forget or something.



  
  


_Seen 1:35pm_

  * R: muuu hidoiii :< You told me a bunch, so I won’t forget just ‘cause I ended up having a headache or something. Is it okay if I add you on (social media platform where niggsd post tight hentai content on that niggas also use to argue with each other about nothing) at least? That way we can send each other pictures and stuff and you can get a better idea of what I’m doing.



  * M: Ma, ii. If you want, I guess. You use that stuff a lot, huh?



_Seen 1:37pm_

  * R: Maybe? I think as much as anyone else. I heard you follow a bunch of people, but don’t use it much yourself. Why’s that, anyway? With how cool you are and all the people you hang out with, don’tcha have lots of stuff you could post?



  
  


  * M: Is that any of your fucking business? I started talking to you, I dunno, like, two days ago. Why do you even care?



  * M: For the record, I do have stuff I could post, but it’s stuff I’d get banned for. It’s way easier to just send stuff to people directly or keep it to myself. Happy?



_Seen 1:39pm_

  * R: Aaa, gomen. Sorry for asking about personal stuff >.< That does make sense, though. Maybe I’ll start sending you stuff like that, too.



  * M: Well, whatever. The lesson’s gonna end in a couple of minutes, so I’m gonna try to scribble down some garbage so it looks like I tried. If you send anything interesting, I’ll maybe reply later.



_Seen 1:41pm_

  * R: Okie! Thanks again for being my friend, Nolia. I’ll do my best not to be annoying <3



  
  


_No response was provided for the last message sent from Diane’s phone. For several hours, communication between the pair ceased both electronically and conversationally._

_Ever the indifferent degenerate, Nolia spent the remainder of her school day engaged in conversations with other girls before departing from the academy on foot at the end of the school day. Contrastively, Diane waited with bated breath for signage that she had not been forgotten. Having promised to refrain from making an annoyance out of herself, she resisted her desire to send her new (and only) friend another message as though her life depended on it._

_Eventually, however, she cracked. Early on within the evening, a loophole in the promise she had made prompted her to scoop up her smartphone and position herself opposite the mirror set behind her bathroom’s sink._

_Here, she peeled off the panties she had lounged within, and afterwards dragged the hem of the oversized t-shirt draped over her frame up with her right hand to expose both her abdominals and breasts. Displaying both the bruises strewn out across the once-pale flesh canvas at her midsection and the semen haggardly oozing from her puffy lower lips, she afterwards used her left hand to capture their current state in a ‘selfie’ taken with her smartphone camera._

_Upon capturing herself from an angle that she enjoyed, she immediately went about composing a message for her new friend. Kept short and sweet so as to hold her attention, she sealed its sending by attaching the garish photo she had taken of herself alongside it._

_Needless to say, the contents of this message and what her image captured could not have been more different from one another._

  * R: Ne, ne, Nolia. I think you fucked me way too hard >.< . It’s been hours, but I still look like you just got done using me like the autistic loaf of thotmeat I am <3  
  
Guess I’ll have to get used to it…



-

**THE BEDROOM OF SAKAZAKI NOLIA—EVENING**

Nolia’s addiction to certain forms of sexual stimulation was not so severe as to make the 14-year-old’s life a blur of fatigue and sexual escapades. The ‘fun’ associated with feeding this addiction and the ease with which she managed to do so played no part in mitigating its severity; after nearly a decade spent enjoying herself, differentiating satisfying exertion from the chores brought about by her sexual habits was more or less second nature to her. 

The frequency with which she fed herself, on the other hand, had almost everything to do with this its (her addiction’s) lack of severity. As so much of her time and effort went into indulging herself in different bouts of degenerate sexual activity, she never found herself in need of an excess of it. By simply living her life in accordance to her whims, Nolia successfully navigated a life of abject perversion and affluent simplicity without missing out on the pros (or cons) of either.

Being herself, Nolia rarely noticed the things availed to her by her addiction’s moderation. Hardly aware that she was addicted to anything to begin with, these flare-ups of normalcy were framed by her mind as proof that her life was not very different from anyone else’s—even in cases wherein their occurrence interrupted her from something distinctly abnormal.

It was as a direct result of the preteen’s strange mindset that she managed to take the latest of these flare-ups in stride. Left leg wrapped around the skull of one of her peripheral companions from school and cock messily buried to a ball’s deep within her throat, the buzzing of her phone some inches adjacent to her seated position at the edge of her bed prompted her to roll her eyes and exhale in discomfort. 

Given the hour of the evening, the individual messaging her was most likely her mother. In such a case, ignoring her message would eventually incur a consequence far worse than whatever she’d endure by responding immediately.

More fearful of her mother than anyone else, Nolia’s arrival at this conclusion saw her bite the proverbial bullet. Tightening her calf’s depression against the back of her companion’s skull and further smothering her lips, cheeks, and nostrils into the mess of mucus and vomit strewn out across her crotch, she rotated her torso so as to reach across her bed with her left hand and slip her humming device into her hand.

Upon unlocking it and opening up her latest message, its contents fished a chuckle of amusement out of the back of her throat. Soon afterwards, a flash of brilliance (or perversion) prompted her to turn her phone towards the young woman at her crotch and lower it down into her slop-threaded line of sight.

Displayed across her smartphone screen was an enlarged version of an image sent to her phone seconds prior. The focus of this image was a selfie capturing a female frame from neck height down to a point just below the thigh. Full-red bruises could be seen strewn out across her slender midsection, and globs of thick, discolored semen could be seen oozing down from between her lower lips. Given even a glance, these things suggested that the owner of this frame had been put through a considerably violent sexual ordeal.

The young woman who laid eyes on this image did not invest any energy into thinking on who it was had sent Nolia this image and how their frame had ended up in its current state. Having sent Nolia similar images herself, she immediately recognized this as behavior a girl might produce after she (Nolia) had finished fucking them. Even whilst high on the stench of sex and semen smeared to the grinning girl’s crotch, this much was painfully clear to her. 

In no position to speak or act in response to what she had been shown, the young woman took the only action left available to her. Furrowing her brow like a young woman scorned, she arranged her sex-muddled features to convey as much displeasure as she could.

Tragically, her reward for doing so was another taxing retraction of her lips along Nolia’s cock as accompanied by a second berating from the selfish preteen. 

“Oi, buta, don’t make that face. You do the same shit all the time, don’t you?” she suggested, tone riddled with snide suggestiveness. “I always tell you that retards like you all think the same deep down, and this is just more proof. If that makes you jealous or whatever, too bad.”

“Now, where were we? Oh, I remember…”

“You were going to finish puking your guts out on my cock, weren’t you?”

Behind her retort, Nolia went right back to enjoying herself. Having loosened her left leg’s constriction of her companion’s skull so as to push her gullet back up along her mess-drenched flesh spire, all that was required to see the vascular bulk of her erection reintroduced to the quivering pleasure that it so enjoyed was a single inward wrench of her right hand. With this, her companion’s glans-spread lips were plunged down along the glaze of mucus and precum her throatjob had applied to it back down to a sickening impression of her facial features against the mess of pubic hair and digestive-fluid glued to her crotch. Behind a fattening of her neck with cockflesh and a sodden *GLURP* indicative of her esophagus’ slop-smeared walls enveloping her mast, Nolia’s cock was reintroduced to a congealed abyss of warmth, moisture, and pleasure.

But this wasn’t enough for her. Immediately rendered hungrier by the esophagus flesh coiled around her phallus’ flesh, she resumed her left leg’s possessive lockage around the back of her companion’s skull. This time impressing her calf so deeply against the back of her skull that her nostrils were smothered flat against an especially gnarled patch of pubes, Nolia intentionally exacerbated the act in a manner that traded a sharp increase in her companion’s discomfort for a minimal increase in stimulation for herself.

Then, she began thrusting. After producing an inches-long outward peel of her crotch (this heavily mitigated by her seated position), she hooked these writhing inches straight back through to gooey accommodation by the surface of her companion’s tongue. Delivered with a selfish bluntness that dug the bloat of her glans into contact with a yet-spread pocket of esophagus flesh near her companion’s stomach, the pleasure that she acquired from the act prompted Nolia to use this single thrust as the template for the remainder of her companion’s facefucking. Without once relieving any of the pressure her leg applied to the back of her head, she repeatedly pumped less than two inches of her cock back and forth through her gullet.

This by itself was enough to constrict her cock with a pleasure that she deemed as being worth more than her female companion’s life. With minimal motion and exertion, she put the entirety of her filth-smeared esophagus to work massaging the meat of her erection and squeezing murky blurts of precum out of the tip of her cock. Vigorously fucking her face and grinding herself against the meat of her esophagus was fulfilling, but to her, only this qualified as legitimate masturbation with the orifice.

Naturally, the attachment that she developed to these ministrations translated out to strenuous and unsightly consequences for her companion. 

The minutes that she had spent suffocating against Nolia’s crotch whilst her cock wriggled against the puffy depths of her gullet had acclimated her to a certain level of abuse—to a point, all of her interactions with the insatiable sex-pot had contributed to this as well.

Her current ministrations were different. No time was provided for her to draw breath in-between Nolia’s compressions, and the plumping of her throat with her length had become so grating and thorough that her innards began behaving as though her stomach itself was being fucked as well. Worst of all, it was perpetual. Thanks to her Nolia’s leg’s presence behind her skull, the bloating of her neck with cockmeat and the close-ranged blending of her esophagus flesh were maintained without any form of interruption. 

Faced with such destructive consistency, applying herself to Nolia’s pleasure became impossible. Seconds into her shift in pattern, her eyes fluttered up towards to peaks of their sockets, and a convulsion conducted from the pit of her stomach up to the back of her throat churned an eruption of chunked vomit up through her cock-skewered mouth-cunt and into her mouth. Of course, as both her lips and nostrils remained snugly depressed into Nolia’s crotch, its eruption from out of these orifices was made far viler than it would have been otherwise. All at once, sluggish mudslides of the substance breached the corners of her lips and nostrils and added to the mess of filth smeared against Nolia’s crotch (and by proxy, her face). Each prolonged until her regurgitation was dealt with its entirety, the event’s end left the young woman to teeter on the brink of consciousness whilst her facial features were made to play ‘canvas’ for a noisome combination of sexual slop and pubic hair.

Much to the young woman’s surprise and disappointment, her surviving this ordeal went unrewarded. No orgasm began surging through Nolia’s cock after the fact, nor did she begin producing thrusts that alluded to an end for her latest masturbation session with her throat. 

Equally worn and disgusted, what strength remained within her was put into an investigative stare up at Nolia’s face. Sight blurred by the stinging redness of her eyes, the adjustment of her gaze required supplementation by a brief period of blinking before the state of her face became apparent to her.

When it did, the young woman was made to feel as though she never should have looked in the first place.

Nolia was sneering; gaudily, happily, and in utter amusement.

“Iyyaaa, you’re getting pretty shitty at this, huh?” she teased. “If spewing your guts without making me cum is the best you can do, I’ll have to handle the rest.”

**“Guess that’s what I get for going easy on an autistic dickdrain like you, huh?”**

  
  



	2. Original Content is That Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane Hoori's sexual brutalization at the hands of Nolia Sakazaki continues--but not because Nolia herself enforces it. Enraptured within a world of wild sexual depravity drawn by niggas on the internet and encouraged by her friends, Diane decides to stake her claim as the most depraved and permissive of Nolia's girlfriend's by complimenting her latest facefucking session with an activity that even her older schoolmates at the Kessler institute refuse to provide:
> 
> Harapan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a warning in here for a reason. If you're not down for sexualized abuse, just don't read, b.

In stark contrast to her mornings and afternoons, evenings for Hoori Diane were rarely dissimilar to those enjoyed by the average young women within her age group. Throughout the hours-long period, the chiming and buzzing of notifications from her smartphone competed for dominance over her attention with the homework and studying that she pledged to commit herself to upon returning home. For as much progress as she often made with regards to the latter, the endless enjoyability of the former typically resulted in her using up her unimpressive reserves of mental energy before all of her schoolwork could be completed.

Upon recognizing her exhaustion, her reactions to it remained in line with the norm as well. When particularly motivated, she willed herself through the more mandatory aspects of her schoolwork before dumping her frame into bed and abandoning the rest of her evening entirely. When distracted by the goings-on of the internet and her social media profiles, she sometimes opted to indulge in a ‘break’ from studying so as to keep her mind fresh. Following a short shower and a squishing of the wobbly excess of marshmallow-plush affixed to her ass and breasts into a pair of softly-colored shorts and a too-large t-shirt respectively, she typically returned to her bedroom prepared to invest an additional hour or so into the rigors of her education.

Despite her best efforts, these preparations rarely amounted to anything. A young woman through and through, her post-shower relaxation occasionally resulted in a complete breakdown of her desire to study. After drawing her thigh-length hair into a pair of platinum blonde twin tails denser than they were long, a collapse of her frame atop her mattress and a descent into procrastination with her phone were not uncommon sights within her bedroom.

This, too, was normal in a sense. Even in abject failure, her propensities remained in line with what one might expect from any other healthy, unencumbered young woman plodding her way through adolescence.

It need not be said in most cases, but on occasion, it bears repeating that what is apparent often belies what is.

Though not unlike other young women with regards to her habits, the true nature of Diane’s procrastination sometimes rendered her evenings as every bit as abnormal as her days.

Occasionally, she indulged in videos depicting intercourse so brutally corrosive that her mind sometimes failed to process their contents as more distinct than the stinging pleasure she acquired from masturbating to them. In the absence of something stimulating to watch, she sometimes conversed anonymously within message boards focused on questionable sexual conduct performed by girls within her age group.

And this was not even the worst it.

More often than not, her attempts at carrying out a simple conversation with one of her companions proved more ‘abnormal’ than any of the countless other expressions of depravity she was capable of…

-

**THE BEDROOM OF DIANE HOORI—11PM**

Back sprawled out across the face of her mattress and smartphone in hand, Diane deftly manipulated her thumbs in the composition of one detailed text message after another. Focused more so on her smartphone screen than the modestly-girlish environs surrounding her, the sight of her suggested that the latest conversation she had been dragged into was one that demanded her full attention.

Assessed fairly, it wasn’t—it was simply too exciting for her to ignore.

  * _11:09PM_ Fran Kuri: マジ？ヤベええええ~. You’re insane, Diane. I always knew you wanted to do that kind of stuff, but I never thought you’d actually do it. I guess no one can make fun of you for being such an airhead anymore.



  * _11:11PM_ Fran Kuri: Lots of girls seem to like Nolia, though, so you shouldn’t get lazy or anything. I haven’t heard anything about her having a real girlfriend or whatever, so if you work hard enough, maybe that could be you?



_Seen 11:12PM_

  * Me: Yahuh! I’m a cool ビッチ (bitch) now, huh? Or well, at least a little cooler than before. Nolia still makes fun of me sometimes, but she’s the one who showed me all that stuff I mentioned, so I think she has to like me at least a little.



  * Me: Come on, though, Fran! That’s not what I wanted to hear >.< . There are a bunch of older and cooler girls at school. Shouldn’t I just be happy that she wants to spend time with me at all?



  * _11:15PM_ Fran Kuri: Well, you could, but then you might get boring, right? Why not make yourself stand out somehow?



  * _11:15PM_ Fran Kuri: I was thinking about asking to do stuff with her too, y’know :p



_Seen 11:16PM_

  * Me: Fran ずるいいいい! (No fair!) Could you at least wait for me to do something, then? I try to find stuff I like online, but Nolia’s the one who showed everything to me. She must do all sorts of stuff all the time, right?



  * _11:18PM_ Fran Kuri: Haha, fine, but only ‘cause we’re friends. You’re probably right, too. What you need is something that she maybe hasn’t gotten around to yet…



  * _11:18PM_ Fran Kuri: Oh!!! Have you two done an hp yet?



_Seen 11:20PM_

  * Me: hp? What’s that?



  * _11:22PM_ Fran Kuri: Oh, perfect! Here, I’m gonna send you a link. Study that stuff, then try to surprise Nolia with it. If you two really haven’t done it already, she should really like it! Especially if you’re the one who suggests it.



  * _11:25PM_ Fran Kuri has sent a link: <https://exhentai.org/g/656388/a9c70c5cef/>



_Seen 11:25PM_

  * Me: ああああ！有難う、Fran !! 本気で勉強します！！達人になるまで勉強します (Aaaaah! Thank you, Fran！I’m gonna study until I’m a hp master!)



  * Me: I’ll let you know how it goes, okay. Actually, before that, could you tell me howrtrtrtrtyyrry



**“Diane, you need to be getting to sleep soon. You’ve got Nolia coming over tomorrow; do you want to be sleepy when she gets here?”**

Amidst typing a final message to her companion, the projection of a voice into Diane’s bedroom startled her such that her thumbs slipped from the face of her phone, and her palms devolved into an impotent fumbling of the device that ended with its collision onto the mattress space to her right.

More concerned with the voice’s source than the condition of her phone, she immediately turned her head towards her bedroom door in search of it.

There, her mother stood with her hands on her hips and a pout on her face.

“ほら、Diane. 聞いている？You’ll have plenty of time to talk with your friends with her tomorrow.” she exhaled. “It’ll just be her and I if you oversleep—you wouldn’t want that, would you?”

Teased and chastised beyond her capacity for either stimuli, Diane frowned and exhaled.

“Hai, hai. Sorry, mom. I’ll go to bed in a bit—can you please not say stuff like that, though?”

“What do you mean? I’ve only said what’s true, dear.”

Stifled by a familiar impasse with the larger blonde, Diane abandoned conversation entirely. Covert in the exacerbation of her frown’s tightening, she flopped back onto her mattress and rolled onto her stomach to present as though she intended to sleep.

However airy and sweet, there remained conversations that Diane did not wish to have with her mother—all of which just so happened to concern another preteen by the name of Sakazaki Nolia...

-

**THE FOLLOWING DAY—HOORI RESIDENCE**

The months-long ‘relationship’ between Hoori Diane and Sakazaki Nolia was one predicated on a semblance of normalcy and progression. Prior to Nolia’s decision to replace the ‘core’ of this relationship with sexual depravity, a great deal of the time that she spent participating in it was spent at Diane’s home engaged in a number of ‘preteen-appropriate activities’. Snacks were consumed, games were played, and when she could be bothered to remain in the same room with Diane as opposed to spending inordinate amounts of time in different rooms with her mother, innumerable conversations about perversely girlish topics were carried to the best of her ability.

Days such as these were now things of the past. If and when Nolia chose to visit Diane at her home, slovenly intercourse was almost always the primary activity that they engaged in. Time was made for the two of them to do other things on occasion, but for the most part, Nolia’s arrival within the modest estate resulted in her becoming far too preoccupied with draining her testicles to think about much else.

Needless to say, her latest visit was no different from those that had preceded it. Upon arrival at the Hoori residence just shortly after noon, a tights-clad and t-shirt adorned Nolia wasted no time in making the most of her visit. After an inordinately suggestive greeting towards Hoori Samantha—Diane’s mother and sole remaining guardian—she retired to the family living room alongside an excited Diane to engage in what she described as ‘watching movies and playing games’.

No such recreation actually occurred. Once within the living room and supposedly ‘abandoned’ by Samantha whilst she engaged in her own activities on the second floor, Nolia peeled herself out of her tights, planted the pillowy, melon-like bloat of her rear atop the couch, and instructed a cutely tanktop-clad Diane—a pliant white garment woefully incapable of encapsulating the bloat of her breasts without exposing a mouth-watering stretch of her dough-white cleavage at its front—to begin ‘helping her have fun’.

Like this, the monstrous pike of unwashed, disgustingly-virile phallus flesh she had seamlessly packed into her tights was suckled and stroked by a number of taut, gooey orifices to the point that the testicles beneath them began screaming for release near perpetually.

Unwilling to provide her slop-drenched breeding organ with anything other than an ideal orgasm, Nolia endured this screaming until the throating metronome maintained by the fat-breasted cock-vacuum between her legs dragged her lips off of the slobber-drenched patch of pubic hair at her erection’s root with an especially sloppy vigor. Tracking her progression from the initiation of this ascent up to its discharge-laden surge back up near the midpoint of her cock, she used her arrival at this stopping point as a prompt to reach down towards her forehead with her right hand.

On contact, she forced her lips back up and off of the remaining inches of her cock, then raised her left foot up into a possessive curl around the back of her head. Assaulted by the sensation of the pressurized inner-lining of her bloated throatcunt being dragged out of contact with the root-thick blood vessels that littered the face and underside of her reeking shaft, the sensations wrought from the gestures eventually pushed her to throw her head back in bliss.

Lips parted and saliva-drenched tongue partly exposed to the open air, she used the catharsis her frame demanded as an excuse to hurl yet another set of vitriolic demands down at her slobbering schoolmate right as her lips popped off of the engorged, dark-brown bloat of her erection.

“気持ちいい♥Autistic dickrags like you really make the beeeeeeeest onaholes~!” she cooed, orgasmic desperation dominating her tone. “I’m gonna cum really soon, so you’ve gotta make sure you work out every drop! Stroke your throatslop right against the tip, then make sure that I’m all the way back down your throat when I cum!”

“Do it, or I swear to god I’m never gonna bother jerking off with your insides ever again ♥!”

Far more adept at providing sexual pleasure than she ought’ve been, Diane responded to the demands spat at her as though she truly were a form of automated masturbation toy. Wasting no time clearing her throat and nostrils of the mucus and throatslop that they contained and paying no mind to the wiry black strands of pubic hair plastered to the edges of her lips, Diane raised her left hand up into an impotent envelopment of Nolia’s mucus-mired glans and began stroking the drooling knob as aggressively as her modest musculature allowed.

Despite her having been made hazy by oxygen-deprivation and her perpetual inhalation of the eye-watering musk of stale semen and sweat that bled from the crotch of her schoolmate, the portion of her psyche developed to cope with the intercourse that Nolia demanded remained wholly aware of how much effort would be required of her in this. Per its assessment, Diane squeezed her envelopment of Nolia’s glans to a narrowness that left the tip of her thumb just short of contact with the tips of her fingers, and afterwards set about the delivery of ministrations that would maximize Nolia’s pleasure whilst minimizing the effort required of her.

These ministrations were as much a stroke as they were a wrist-focused grind of her palm’s smoothness against her cock. Throughout a bullet-speed plunge of her palm down to the base of Nolia’s glans, Diane flicked her wrist clockwise just slightly to see the compression she had applied with her palm painstakingly drawn across the spurting knob’s top half. Subsequently, she dragged her spittle-greased palm orifice straight back up to the tip of her glans whilst resetting her wrist to its start position. In doing so, a wealth of precum and throatslop was drawn back up along Nolia’s glans into a disgusting ‘collection’ of the substances as presented at the crown of Diane’s embrace.

The return of Diane’s glutted grasp to its start position marked the beginning of a blitzkrieg of depressions and ascensions that favored speed over coverage. With a wealth of lubrication at her disposal, the fat-breasted blonde focused the majority of her masturbatory efforts against the most sensitive bulb of cockflesh that Nolia had to offer.

Immune to the horridly perverse *PLORP-SCHLORP-PLORP-SCHLOP* that sounded out of her hand as she went, Diane mindlessly maintained her stroking pattern whilst keeping a portion of her attention glued to the movement of Nolia’s cock veins. Second by second, she measured the accelerated throbs and quivers projected through the organ until her senses demanded that she do something about them.

Straight after arriving at this point, she parted her lips, and motivated herself as only she could.

“I have to do this perfectly! If it’s perfect, Nolia’s only gonna end up liking what comes next even more. I’ll gulp down her disgusting babyjuice like a disposable sludge-toilet I am, then I’ll show her how much better than that I am ♥.” she thought to herself.

Either as a result of her galvanizing herself or her obscene prowess with most of the sex acts Nolia required of her, Diane’s completion of this utterance coincided with the beginning of a chunked flourish of cockjucie from the tip of Nolia’s cock. Having exposed the confines of her mouth only moments prior, Diane found herself poised to allow the discolored thread of curd-laden cock-sewage to perfectly bisect her features without a loss of time or effectiveness. The moment its warmth completed its descent along her face and into her mouth, she launched herself inward as a coiled spring to ensure that she followed through with Nolia’s request. Gag-reflex long-since neutered, she seamlessly gored herself on the spurting monstrosity from its smegma-flecked tip straight down to the grimy, pube-plastered root she had bounced her face off of minutes prior.

Whether or not this was ‘good enough’ for her drooling suitor was not a question that she had to ask herself, either.

As soon as the prolonged *GLORP* induced by her esophagus’ sudden engorgmenet with cockmeat came to an end, Nolia blasted her feelings towards her efforts out into the open air more vehemently than her off-white semen was spewed out across the lining of her esophagus.

“F-FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK ♥♥. EMPTYING MY COCK LIKE THIS FEEL’SH TOO GOOD. SPLATTERING COCK JUIC’H INSIDE USELESS BABYCUNTS’H IS TOO ADDICTING ♥!” she mewled. “全部吸い込みなさい、豚！SUCK OUT EVERY DROP! DO IT UNTIL YOU STOP BREATHING YOU DISGUSTING FUCKING LOLI PIG ♥.”

As she cooed, thumb-thick threads of the same nastily-congested semen that her balls produced on a daily basis spewed out across the depths of Diane’s esophagus one after another. Each one measuring out at the distance covered from the edge of her wrist to the root of her elbow and backed by a pressure that delivered the majority of their contents into grotesque splatters against the base of her stomach, their outflow brought about the ‘clogging’ that Nolia had referenced after only 5 or so completed their painstaking ascents through her urethra. Specifically, as a result of their passage through stretches of her esophagus not-yet engorged by the bloat of Nolia’s cock (these leading into Diane’s stomach), significant fractions of their volume were ‘taken up’ by the inner lining of her esophagus before their majorities could enter her stomach. Consequently, all-consuming streaks of yellow-white nut seemingly more solid than fluid were repeatedly stacked and smeared atop one another within her esophagus until a clog of glut too thick for Diane to clear by swallowing took shape within it.

Being a ‘loli pig’ better trained than she gave herself credit for, Diane managed the formation of this blockage with uncanny poise. As additional threads of semen continued to erupt from the tip of Nolia’s cock, she swallowed down what amounts of her release she could manage whilst numbing herself to the progressive inundation of her digestive tract.

A potent release for Nolia was more important than her comfort. Even if it were not the case that she was particularly motivated to display her understanding of this fact, the sex that the larger girl had put her through had made it so that acting contrarily to it was no longer possible.

In short, chugging was the only option that she believed she had. Thus, however ineffective her efforts were in practice, she committed herself to gulping down the doughy tadpole-mire that was vomited through her esophagus into her stomach as if her life depended on it.

*GLORP-SHLRSH-GLORP*

As she drank, noises such as these and others far more grotesque in nature were funneled from the face of her neck as she drank. Equally reminiscent of the passage of cake-batter through a pipe and the drainage of sewage into a pre-filled reservoir, the noises derived qualities from the ‘goings-on’ within Diane that were most relevant to them (these being the filling of her stomach past the midway points of its natural volume and her esophagus’ squeezing of semen into its confines) .

Following initiation, each noise produced adopted a guttural harshness indicative of her stomach’s nearing its peak capacity, and through this projected an air of impending failure to Nolia’s release as a whole.

In her dedication, Diane had robbed herself of a means of altering the trajectory of proceedings as well. Eyes-lidded and brain-starved for oxygen, she continued swallowing as it was the only thing that she knew how to do.

Differently, Nolia reacted to the impending ‘end’ to her fun almost immediately. Feeling her orgasm ebb towards completion in tandem with a loss of the nubile suction draining her cock, she reigned her psyche in just far enough to manipulate Diane’s skull for the better.

A single plunge of the chocolate-skinned girl’s right hand was all that it took for the event to adopt a new complexion. After replacing her palm atop Diane’s skull, Nolia pushed her lips from their disgusting depression against her pubes straight back up to the tip of her cock. Forced to ignore her own release in the process, she allowed heady splutters of semen trapped around the bloat of her cock to splutter out onto the wobbling excess of Diane’s cleavage until her lips arrived at the tip of her cock with uttering a single word of complaint.

Here, she produced a grunt that suggested that she had returned to her right mind…

Partially, at least.

“もううう! 溜まんねのか？ I guess you still can’t figure out how to take everything into your stomach yet, huh?” she muttered, mild disappointment clinging to her tone. “Whatever—I should know better than to trust a retarded like you to work this stuff out. At least you did most of it right…”

“Just suck out whatever’s still clinging to the inside of my urethra. It was gonna end up in your stomach in the first place, so don’t get lazy!”

What little understanding could be derived from Nolia’s utterances was very quickly blotted out by further selfish action. Whilst maintaining her grasp on Diane’s head with her right hand, she pressed her left down into a taut envelopment of her cock’s midsection. Once firmly squished into her grasp, she began stroking the semen-smeared loaf of flesh from her point of contact up to the base of her glans. Through this, she actively funneled languid wads of cockjuice caught within her urethra straight up into haggard expulsions into Diane’s mouth.

In this, she was ruthless. As if to fashion a fitting end for her release utilizing non-standard methods, the pace of the pumping that she produced renewed the outflow of chilling *BLORT* noises from Diane’s skull, and by proxy initiated a hasty drenching of her tongue and lower jaw underneath the same substance.

Per usual—but especially so in this instance—the effort that she invested into her stroking was unnecessary. As soon as her esophagus was rid of some of the semen clogging its interior—an alleviation complimented by an unplugging of Nolia’s crotch flesh from her drooling nostrils—Diane reapplied herself to the task of draining her friend with a renewed energy. Given only a moment’s notice, she recreated the evacuative suction that made her mouth an ideal onahole, and actively suckled at the nose of Nolia’s cock so as to draw the wads of semen she pumped through it into her mouth at a much faster pace.

Later, her contributions to Nolia’s pleasure became more active and concrete. When it became apparent that her cock had no further cockjuice to spew into her mouth, she defied the weight of the palm holding her skull in place to pop her lips out of contact with her glans. Far more careful and deliberate than usual, she maintained the draining suction that she created with her mouth right up until her sex-greased phallus-pillows finally slipped out of contact with Nolia’s cock. Through this, she ensured that every drop of semen she had to offer was drawn into her mouth (right down to her final discolored glob), and dissuaded the volume that she had collected within the base of her jaw from spilling as she retreated.

Free from the bestial erection she so adored, her focus shifted towards further accentuating her efforts from Nolia’s perspective. Though she had not been told to do so, she willingly parted her initially-pursed lips to present the coalesced dregs of nut that had been spewed into her mouth post orgasm.

For once, certainty could be seen in her sweat-peppered visage as she acted. Studious in her consumption of the pornography that Nolia had exposed her to, her presentation of the miniature basin of clotted, swimmer-packed resin owned qualities taken directly from content that Nolia described as being especially appealing. Rather than allowing the discolored pool to sit stagnant atop her tongue and teeth, she actively stirred and folded its semi-solid volume throughout the confines of her mouth with her tongue. Amidst this folding, she occasionally halted the motion of her tongue entirely to engage her throat and vocal cords in short stints of gargling that made the substance appear as though it was boiling.

Then, without any sort of warning at all, she stopped. Sealing her pube-flecked lips within seconds of her display, she subsequently transitioned into a series of hearty gulps both loud and deliberate enough to convey the effort expended in pushing yet more semen into her stomach.

Seated in silence whilst the young woman she regarded as an ‘autistic flesh toilet’ dutifully contributed to her arousal without instruction, Nolia was again reminded that her capacity for silence was no longer what it used to be. Initially dumbstruck throughout her observation of the amount of semen she had drained out into her mouth, Diane’s transition into gulping drew a hazily-depraved grin across her singularly-fanged lips, and soon enough parted them for speech.

“すげえ～ You actually learned something, huh? And here I thought my blowing loads inside you was just making you stupider.” she chirped. “I was wondering what you were gonna do after pulling away like that, but that was pretty cute. You should definitely do more stuff like that later on~.”

“Wait, hold on—what’re you doing?”

At the same juncture that Nolia placed her compliment, Diane rose from her position squatted ahead of her seated position with far more poise than she ought to have had. A degree of wobbliness struck her once completely upright, but rather than debilitating her entirely, her tottering functioned as a prelude for even more concrete motion.

Reaching down towards the hem of her tanktop with both hands, Diane threaded the fingers of both of her hands underneath its fabric. As soon as the tips of her fingers were set into contact with the garment's inner side, she curled them inwards, and deftly dragged the taut garment up and out of contact with her midsection.

However, this was where she stopped. Rather than drawing her tanktop up and off of her breasts, she drew it as far up as the underside of her cleavage in a manner similar to a child’s presentation of themselves to a medical professional.

This done, her eyes fell to Nolia.

“I’m glad you liked it and stuff, Nolia. I wanted to make sure I could at least copy one of the things you showed me—now you can’t complain and call me retarded all the time ♥.” she teased, voice congested by semen and mucus. “B-But anyway, me copying stuff is probably still kinda boring for you, so how about we do something different now?”

“えっと…W-We’ve never done **harapan** before, right? Wanna try it? I heard it feels super good…♥”

Utterly stunned for the second time in as many minutes, Nolia felt her heart skip a beat.

That Diane could ever stumble upon something as warped as the sex act she had suggested was not a thought she had ever stopped to consider. No matter how depraved she (Diane) became as a result of their interacting with one another, Nolia remained of the opinion that her smaller peer’s foundation would never become damaged enough for her to actively seek out sex acts on her own. Separately, even if she did one day develop a taste for brutality, the something so monstrously addictive was unlikely to appeal to her.

Naturally, the overturning of all of the expectations she maintained towards the subject required a significant amount of time for her to overcome.

Past this, what remained for her was pure excitement. Innards rendered hotter and heart rate spiked, Diane’s declaration compelled her to spring upright and surge inwards towards the shorter girl’s front before any further time was wasted. Unconcerned with the persistence of her erection as she walked, her arrival directly opposite the girl heralded the spread of a starved grin across her face, and the balling of her left hand into a tautly-bound fist.

Fortunately, neither of these things affected the sneering preteen’s ability to speak for herself.

“…Just to be sure, you know how crazy addictive and dangerous that is, right? It’s way different from when my dick beats up your womb; depending on how your brain works, your whole life could end up ruined ‘cause of this.” speaking through a grin, Nolia’s address failed to convey any of the gravity that she had intended for it. More so than a warning, its delivery constituted something along the lines of ‘Can I really do this to you?’.

Nevertheless, she continued with it for her own sake.

“I’m not gonna hold back, either—it’s no fun if you half ass it. This is your last chance to say no, so let’s hear it.”

Undaunted by the sudden expression of concern projected towards her, Diane met Nolia’s downward slanted gaze with a smile as soon as she finished speaking. With it, she shook her head, and finally reiterated her intent amidst a subtle tugging of her tanktop’s fabric further off of her midsection.

“大丈夫です♥. I know all about it already, Nolia.” she chirped. “You don’t have to hold back on me at all— **fuck up** my uterus as much as you need to in order to get off ♥.”

“I’ll have the most fun that way t—”

Despite having prepared herself for the event mentally, no part of Diane’s frame was prepared to experience the entailments of a properly executed harapan. Thus, when Nolia inverted her fist and plunged it knuckle first into the expanse of groin and abdominal flesh directly ahead of her uterus, the stimulation that surged through her spine and into her reproductive organs rendered her mind incapable of producing speech.

In that instance, the only thing that she felt was stimulation. Without a moment’s notice, the knuckles of Nolia’s index and middle fingers were ruthlessly slammed against a fraction of her nubile middle far more sensitive than any others. Backed by an abnormal amount of force relative to the preteen frame that had launched them, their depression against her flesh attained a depth sufficient to make the padding that separated them from her uterus irrelevant. Before the punch’s delivery was complete, both bony protrusions were smothered against the outer face of her uterus such that pockets of its flesh captured by their width (Nolia’s knuckles) were pressed inward towards the organ’s back half in a manner akin to the persistent tenting of weight down against the face of a trampoline.

Throughout the depression of her knuckles, narcotic bliss and stinging stimulation were projected through Diane’s frame uninhibited. Beginning with a destructive surge of stimulation up her spine and into her brainstem, similar conductions of pleasure ranging from a series if orgasmic convulsions projected through her vaginal canal to nausea-inducing contractions of her stomach consumed her frame from the tips of her toes to the peak of her skull.

Even worse, they were projected without a filter of debilitation to soften them. Spared winding from the deft placement of Nolia’s punch, each and every sensation that she endured was endured whilst her mind was at its ‘best’. Every strained squeal from her reproductive organs, every throb of pain from the flesh of her lower abdominals; not a single aspect of the addictive explosion of stimuli escaped perception by her psyche--

All of this from a single, well-placed punch delivered against the face of her uterus.

Given the slightest idea as to what she was enduring, Diane’s descent into silence was not especially surprising. Being a young woman in ownership of an extremely clear picture of what her punch had caused, Nolia met her silence as something to be ignored, and ultimately forgotten.

Behind its onset, she stepped forward and outstretched her right hand back behind Diane’s frame to drape its length across the middle of her back.

As she worked, she spoke.

“I told you so. Just that alone was probably enough to make thinking even more difficult for you than it usually is.” she scoffed, airily.

“Too bad you already agreed ♥. Now I get to fuck you up as much as I want~!”

Believing her utterance and the contact that it preceded to be a sufficient ‘bracing’ of Diane’s frame, Nolia immediately supplemented her gesture with the delivery of another square punch against Diane’s midsection.

This time, she allowed some of her weight to sink behind her blow. Through this, a moist *PLATT!* unheard following her previous strike sounded out into the living room as if to suggest that some part of Diane was being fucked.

Motivated by the noise’s quality, Nolia worsened the compressive impact that she applied via a simple inward curling of her wrist. Without a loss of any depth or pressure, this adjustment carried the impression of her knuckles upwards along the face of Diane’s uterus as a jagged pestle swiveled against a sea of stubborn seasoning within a mortar.

Not surprisingly, the stimulation that accompanied this proved sufficient to remind Diane that she was alive. From an initial state of cross-eyed airiness induced by Nolia’s second punch, the elongation of her midsection’s bruising as combined by a prolonged conduction of the same surges of pleasure she had endured seconds ago wrenched her into a state of orgasm. In sequence, her knees very nearly buckled underneath her, and a massive burst of steaming cuntsyrup erupted out against the crotch of her panties (and to a lesser extent, the floor beneath her).

In time with these things, a desperate squeal of bliss rippled out of her throat alongside a wealth of uncontrolled saliva.

“HIYIIGHHHHH!! N-Nolia’s squishin’ m-my u-uterus♥! M-My insides a-are getting fucked up ♥ I-It should hurt s-so much, b-but it just feels good~!” she mewled. “もっとはらぱんして♥♥F-Fuck up my t-tummy more, Nolia♥!”

Just as soon as Diane ceased squealing, Nolia delivered another vicious punch up against the increasingly bruise-obscured porcelain of her midsection. If assessed on timing alone, its delivery seemed a direct consequent of the request Diane had placed and the vehemence with which she had placed it.

In truth, this was no more than a coincidence. After the delivery of her third punch, Nolia repeatedly wrenched her arm back and forth through the impression of one sickeningly deep punch after another. Having devoted very little attention to the incoherent squealing produced by her peer, the beginning of her blow chain just so happened to coincide with the end of her utterance.

All the same, Nolia wasn’t deaf. Amidst the delivery of her punches and the squirming and squealing that they induced in Diane, both her nature and libido demanded that she speak out in response to her tiny victim’s squirting.

If she didn’t, her blows were liable to worsen before they improved.

“まじキモイ～ I knew you were autistic, but I didn’t think you’d be this fucked up, hehe.” she jeered, giggling. “Squirting from getting your uterus beaten up is fucking disgusting. You’re even worse than your mom!”

Like her last set of utterances, Nolia’s latest went in one of Diane’s ears and out of the other. Were she in her right mind, the information that Nolia embedded into her verbal catharsis was likely to have set her mind alight with thoughts about her mother’s strange contact whenever her best friend paid a visit to their home.

Instead, her focus remained on the debilitating spikes of pleasure that thundered through her uterus each time Nolia’s fist made contact with her midsection. For each patch of bruised redness stamped into her flesh, a concentrated burst of pleasure was pressed through the meat of her uterus up through a one-way trip into her brain. There, the corrosive quality that they maintained violated her grey matter so distinctly that her ability to perceive other forms of stimuli was warped for each blow that she endured.

The throbs of discomfort that emanated from the bruising of her abdominal flesh translated out into additional pleasure. The invasive impalement of bliss into the core of her brain—an event that included a quiet drowning of her dopamine receptors and the destruction of neural pathways required for addiction inhibition—was framed by her psyche as the depression of Nolia’s scalding erection through her cunt down to a gut-tenting hilt within her womb. Even the spluttering of blood from both of her nostrils—a sure fire sign that her mind was suffering from the stimulation it was enduring—was somehow made to feel airy and desirable for her.

In such a state, ‘focused thinking’ was the very last activity that Diane wished to attempt. Throughout the plunging of Nolia’s fist, the only thing that she desired was more.

More opportunities to spew arced bursts of resin-like cuntsyrup against the floor.

More depressions of knuckles into the flesh of her uterus.

More stinging euphoria for her brain…

More of everything.

As such, she indulged. Until the thudding of Nolia’s fist ceased for good, she did little more than mewl and squirm whilst lubrication continued jetting out against her panties.

Little changed after the fact. Though her grey matter was spared further degradation, all of the strength within her legs had vanished. What remained within her was sufficient solely for a languid squirm within Nolia’s half embrace and the occasional convulsion brought about by her cunt’s unwillingness to process the fact that it was no longer receiving pleasure.

Nevertheless, she was satisfied; a newly made addict ‘fixed’ with an especially point strain of their drug of choice.

So wholly did she project her satisfaction that even the young woman responsible for her ‘suffering’ was eventually forced to take notice of the glow she had attained. For a time, Nolia proved all too happy to continue sustaining Diane’s weight so as to watch her bruised frame as she endured these convulsions.

But only for a time. Once aroused past a certain point, she abandoned her embrace of Diane’s back and allowed her to slip down into a short, thudding descent with the ground below her. Afterwards stepping across her frame to loom over it as a garbage item discarded to the ground, she chose this juncture to present her most girlish grin yet.

“ひゅう！Now you’ve went and got me all excited again!” she squeaked. “I’ve still got plenty of cum I need to get rid of, so I guess I’m gonna have to use you like the glorified onahole you are for a bit more by myself.”

“I’ll probably be heading home once I’m done, so try not to pass out or whatever until your mom cleans you up and stuff. Otherwise, she might just mistake you for a broken piece of harapan-addicted breeding trash and toss you out with the rest of the garbage ♥.”

“And that wouldn’t be good, now would it?”

Diane did not know the answer to this question.

In what remained of her mind, she didn’t need to. So far as she was concerned, retarded cocksleeve’s freshly addicted to having their wombs abused didn’t need to know anything at all.


End file.
